Sharing a Body
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: Kurei wants a normal life. Period. But after SODOM, things just keep getting complicated. Between having Jisho and Kurenai stuck in Yanagi's body, and a huge doublefaced personality he wants to get rid of, what's he going to do?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Um...I hate Anzai's ending. Yeah. So...obviously... 

Kurei glanced at Recca and Yanagi. He couldn't help but feel so..._envious_. 

'Kurenai...Jisho...they're gone. They're...truly all gone...' He thought, with a bittersweet feeling laced around it. 'They have gone to heaven...' 

"Kurei~~!!" The healer girl pounced on him. Massive sweatdropping occurred. Kurei looked at Recca's popping eyes and dripping nose. 

"H...hime..." Recca managed. Yanagi looked up at Kurei, with eyes that... 

"It's me, Kurei. It's Kurenai..." She leaned up, and kissed the frozen Kurei's lips. 

Half the world died in the explosion that followed. 

~*~ 

"I...see..." Kagerou muttered. Yana-er-Jisho grinned. Domon leered at Ya-Jisho. Jisho sighed, with an irritated twitch of the mouth. 

"Alright, you see, when Yanagi's soul went back to her body, we also needed a dead body to go in. Of course, it wasn't done consciously..." Jisho in Yanagi's body assured Recca, whose veins seemed about to burst. "Now...Yanagi's body holds three souls; me, Kurenai-san, and Yanagi. Think of her as...schizoprenic." 

_"MY HIME IS NOT SCHIZOPRENIC, YOU...YOU..."_ Recca growled angrily, and pointed at the Jisho in Yanagi's body. "YOU _ASS!!"_

"Re...Recca-kun..." Yanagi's eyes started watering. "You...why...wahh..." She began sniffling. Recca's eyes popped out. 

"Hi-_HIME!!_ I, I, I didn't mean you, I meant-Please don't cry! Uh, uh..." Recca started panicking. Yanagi stifled a laugh. Unsuccessfully. 

_"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA~~~!!! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT~~~!!"_ She grasped her stomach and pointed at Recca, laughing until tears came out of her eyes. "You gullible, GULLIBLE idiot!!" Recca's veins popped. 

"You BASTARD, Jisho..." He began cracking his knuckles. Jisho did a little 'tsk tsk tsk' wag of his new body's fingers. 

"You don't want to hurt your HIME's body, now do you?" He continued laughing as Recca skulked into defeat. Kurei blinked in mild surprise. Well, it was probably a big surprise deep, deep down. 

"Ji...Jisho. You..." He lost his words. Jisho looked at him, and walked over. 

"Hehe, I'm a good actor, ain't I, Kurei-sama." He kneeled down to the sitting Kurei. Recca wobbled and his nose began dripping. Domon and Fuuko went to catch him. 

"Wha...Hanabishi?!" Domon's arms quickly swayed with Recca's movements. 

"Guess Recca couldn't take Yanagi's body kneeling to Kurei, hehe," Fuuko smirked. They quickly slapped Recca out of his daze. Eyes were on Jisho in Yanagi's body and Kurei once again. Jisho further bowed to Kurei. Recca began to get used to this. 

"Jisho of the Magnetic Swords, at your service!" With a salute, his eyes went blank. This brought a big exclamation mark around the room. 

"! J...Jisho..." Kurei grasped Jisho's new body's shoulders and began shaking mildly. "Jisho!" Suddenly, the pupils of the eyes contracted, but with a different light in them, as if the soul had changed. With a small yelp, the new soul wrenched its body out of Kurei's light grasp. 

"K-Kurei!" Came the shocked whimper. "What...what..." Recca's eyes popped yet again. 

"HIME! You're back!!" He shouted, grinning. Yanagi turned back to him, and broke into a smile. 

"Recca-kun!" She ran towards him, and fully impacted herself against his chest. "Recca-kun, I thought...I'd never..." She began sniffling. Recca's eyes softened, and patted her head gently. While Recca reassured her the way he always seemed to, the door burst open. All eyes immediately shot to the door. It was... 

"Hehe, Kurei-han, got ya a guest~!" 

"JOKER?!" Koganei yelped. He started sputtering. "I...what, you..." Joker flashed him one of his fangy grins. 

"Black hole got me to Kurei's mansion, and that's all that's worth mentioning now." Joker presented his guest in. A small intake of breath was heard from Kurei, everybody always hears if Kurei does something. The woman smiled her aged smile. Kurei opened his mouth to greet her, but for the sake of keeping up appearances, and reduced explanation, he smartly shut his mouth. Instead she said, 

"Kurei, my child. How I wanted to see you...I thought you had gone away forever!" Relief was obviously spreading across her face like sunlight. Kurei would have normally been pleased with the comment deep, deep down. But not now. Not with those _stupid_ people behind him... 

"A...abuh...buh..." Recca sputtered. So did everyone else except Mikagami, who was just disturbed. Recca continued with: _**"M-MOTHER?!!"**_ Deep down in Kurei's heart, he felt the long night ahead... 


	2. The Next Morning

It was 6:30 a.m. Kagerou woke up, and prepared herself for the day with effort. 

It wasn't like getting up was hard for her, it was just last night... __

- 

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" Recca shouted, knocking over a table with his foot. "ARE YOU SAYING THIS kind, kind woman" He shook Tsukino's hands. "IS THE MOTHER OF KUREI?!" He proceeded to shove his finger in Kurei's face and continued with his rantings. Fuuko's last vein finally popped a few minutes later. 

**"YOU IDIOT!!"** She yelled, hammering his head. "They aren't BLOOD related! She just adopted him, alright?!" 

"WHY?!" Recca seemed to be unable to comprehend this. "WHY WOULD YOU ADOPT A BASTARD LIKE KUREI, TSUKINO-SAN?!" This time Koganei hit him. "YEOUCH~!! KOGANEI, WHY DID YOU-" The following impact came from Domon. Without the dragons or anything, quite a big punch from Domon shut him up. Recca's eyes rolled up and he fainted. 

- 

And it only got worse after they realized it was so late, Kurei had to stay over for the night. Actually, Recca would have been more than happy to throw him out the door, but Tsukino wouldn't have allowed that, and _she_ definitely couldn't have made such a long trip. At least, Kurei wouldn't have allowed that. Recca probably wouldn't have done that either, but Kurei...he almost shook the house down with his glare. Kagerou allowed her mind to bleep out for awhile. After recalling yesterday in detail (a lot of which her mind automatically censored), she strolled into the kitchen. Taking in a sweet aroma, Kagerou was surprised at what she saw. 

I'm sorry, did I say surprised? I meant VERY surprised. Like, super surprised. Super uber duber surprised. Even the aroma of fruit basting in plum syrup and cinnamon didn't know what to do to help her. Kagerou's eyes bugged out and she started sputtering. 

"Ah...y-you are..." She managed. Kurei looked up from his cinnamon apples that peeked from the pan. Flour-covered Joker looked up from his most likely messed up batch of flour, oats, and sugar. _They were freaking wearing aprons._ Kurei went back to his work and proceeded to give the apples a stir. Joker saluted. 

"Hey, Kagerou-han~!" He turned the salute into a wave. "Could you help me with this thing? I keep spilling the flour..." Kagerou stared. Joker sweatdropped. "Um...and the sugar?" Kagerou continued to stare. "...Alright, fine then the oats also, but that's not quite the point, eh?" 

"Food is _quite_ not the point at all, Joker-san." Kagerou forced words out of her mouth. "I...just wasn't expecting..." 

"This isn't for Recca, Kagerou-san," Kurei said, still intent on simmering down those apples. Kagerou sighed quietly in a breath of relief, but it still didn't change her popped eyes. 

It turned to 6:40 a.m.

Kagerou finally got over the Cooking Kurei incident. Joker explained that Tsukino's condition was rather delicate, so Kurei had been taking care of her. Apparently cinnamon apples were rather healthy. Joker had tried to help him make it into an apple crisp/cobbler kind of thing, but that was completely botched. Kagerou turned her eggs in the skillet while Joker cleaned up his mess-well, tried to clean up the mess. Kurei was gutting fish with a French knife. 

'And he's rather good at it, unlike Ouka-dono's other son,' Kagerou mused, as she tipped the eggs on to a dish. 'I wonder if Reina-san is watching.' Her steady hands shook a little bit, and her eyes turned bright with tears. 'See, Reina! Our sons _can_ coexist..._together!_' 

The silence in the air was silent and heavy like fog. Well, not counting the squishing noises of Joker's sponge desperately trying to clean up the spilled mess. Kagerou risked a conversation. "Kurei, you get up pretty early." She said this, in a mild, geniunely surprised tone that was determined to break the awkward silence with an awkward statement. However, all Kurei said was: 

"Don't compare me with Recca, Kagerou-san." Although his mouth gave a small twitch; whether because he was happy with the compliment deep, deep down, or he was irritated that he was even comparable to Recca was a different story. Speaking of Recca... 

"Ah!" Kagerou finished cleaning out the pans. She walked upstairs, and opened the door to Recca's room. The former flame dragon host and Kougan Anki wielder were snoring contently. Kagerou tried to smile at the cuteness of it all, but the smile was deflected by the intense snoring of Recca. She gently shook Recca awake. Or...maybe not gently, but just enough so that he'd stop snoring. He wobbled his way up to his feet. 

"Okaa-chan? Where's Tendou Jigoku again?" He grinned a silly grin and wobbled his clothes on, forgetting to take off his hat. "Kurei's not coming is he? Nuuu..." He wobbled his teeth to getting brushed. "Where are the others? Did they freak out? Well, I'm just superior in many ways...haha..." He laughed a stupid laugh and made his way downstairs. Kagerou sighed. Not again...well, it couldn't be helped. She followed him out. 

"What's on your mind, Kurei-han?" Joker finally threw away the sponge in triumph and turned to question Kurei. Kurei paused. 

"Yesterday...Koganei made a suggestion," Kurei stated, slowly. "Much like Neon. For me to have a normal life..." Joker blinked. A few seconds passed. 

"Heh...hehe..." He pulled his cap down and started laughing. "BWAAAAAHAHAHA!!" Tears sprang to his eyes from his laughter. Kurei stared at him in mild confusion. He waited for Joker's hysterics to calm down. After a while with Kurei's calm staring, Joker continued. "You were thinking all that time on something that stupid?!" He laughed, unfazed by Kurei's warning glare. "Don't you know that's a waste of energy?!" Joker flashed a grin. "No Kouran, no Hokage. Without these two, we're nothing BUT normal people now!" Joker paused as Kurei effortlessly poked a hole through the wall with his finger. "Ehh...super strong people. Anyway, it doesn't matter what you want, Kurei-han, you're going to be a normal, super strong person and that's that." Kurei looked down at his palm, and smiled slightly. 

"I...guess you're right." Joker grinned even wider. They turned to the newcomer into the kitchen, who was still half asleep. Joker sweatdropped, his grin turning into a confused smile. Kurei's smile melted off into an Is-this-idiot-really-related-to-me look. The guy wore a puffball sleeping hat, for heaven's sake, not to mention that goofy grin and all that drool. 

"Kaachan, what did you make toooday?" Recca started wobbling toward the cinnamon apples and fish next to Kurei. "Nyan~~eggs, fish, and...?" Recca poured the eggs down his throat and hovered questioningly over the apples. Kurei had a feeling he wouldn't like what happened next. "New recipe, 'kaa-chan? I'll test it, itadakimasu!" Recca grabbed the plate and 

_ate it all in one gulp._

Kurei, for one of the very first times, showed complete disbelief and blue lines. 

_He ate it._

"---!!" Was what Kurei said. 

_Recca ate the food._

Joker jumped up and had that 'Oh CRAP!' look. 

_**Recca ate okaa-sama's food.**_

"Ahh...ahh...Kurei-han, now let's just..." Joker trailed off, knowing that it might be impossible to mollify Kurei. 

_**RECCA ate OKAA-SAMA's food.**_

Kagerou came downstairs, and instantly realized what Recca had done. She put on the same look as Joker first did. Kurei's body seemed to crackle will compressed disbelief and anger. His eyes never leaving the satisfied Recca, Kurei opened his lips to let a deadly chill flood out like a glacier. 

_"Recca..."_

Needless to say, Recca further missed two weeks of school. 

~*~ 

Alright people, the pairings will be... 

Kurei + Kurenai (personally I prefer Kurei and Neon, but whatever) 

Aoi + Hiruko (Who could possibly reject this??) 

Kagerou + whatever-Recca's-foster-father's-name-is (I'll look it up later, alright?!) 

....and that's it! HOWEVER, I AM considering... 

Domon + Fuuko OR Mikagami + Fuuko (I'm sorry, but I don't enjoy writing these love triangles where Domon always gets the short end) 

Raiha + Neon (RADICAL IDEA! :O!) 

Recca + Yanagi (like it isn't already there, but...) 

Joker + Menou/Neon(If people will go O_O;; at Rai/Ne) 

AND yet another poll. These are the things that MIGHT BE in this story... 

Truth serum 

Yeah, the whole potion crap 

CRACK!! WOOT! 

So IF you say: 'That's getting off the topic of Kurenai and Jisho stuck in Yanagi's body and Recca will never have a chance to get a go at Yanagi herself', you can say: DON'T DO THAT CRAP BECAUSE that's getting off the topic of Kurenai and Jisho stuck in Yanagi's body and Recca will never have a chance to get a go at Yanagi herself, and I will listen to you! Mostly. Kind of. Maybe. Alright, that's really it. 


End file.
